


Asking Permission

by MoonstarMax



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Alistair (Dragon Age), F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, One Shot, poor boy does his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstarMax/pseuds/MoonstarMax
Summary: Thank the Maker the Blight is over. Things are starting to calm down. Alistair fought by her side and now he wants to stay there.I finished my first play-through of Dragon Age Origins recently and I've been itching to write this little one-shot.





	Asking Permission

The Blight was over. Alistair had held true to his word about taking Liari and leaving together for a while. They held a tear filled funeral for Duncan outside the city. This trip ended up taking an extra few weeks, not due to any sort of complication, they were both just thankful to breath and be with each other. The rest of their friends had decided to part ways and start their own lives over. Which doesn’t mean that they didn’t still write each other. 

They were on their way back to Denerim, life would start again. The carriage they took back was comfortably silent. They sat across from each other only occasionally stealing loving looks from each other.

Alistair couldn’t help it, every time he looked at her he could feel his heart want to explode out of his chest. Everyone had the honor of calling her the Hero of Ferelden. He had the pleasure of calling her _darling_ or _love. His._

Her eyes met his and there was a small smile that played on her lips. “What are you staring at?”

“Sorry, just pondering over how I could be so lucky again.” his eyes not leaving those deep green eyes. 

A slight tinge of red appeared on her pale cheeks, that was another thing he liked. Along with that blush came a snarky grin. “Don’t make me pull this carriage over.”

He returned the snarky grin and was about to throw back some witty comment about calling the Chantry when the carriage came to a very sudden stop.

Liari and Alistair were lurched forward. They looked around confused. 

“You know, I hadn’t actually meant it.” she looked out the small window. “Oooh.”

“What’s going on out there, darling?” he asked casually but he could feel himself tensing.

“It looks like bandits. Plenty of them.” she sighs. “Days like this I wish we had brought Barkspawn.”

“You know, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the way you named that poor dog…” he says as he hands her great sword to her before taking his long sword and shield.

“Don’t act like I’m not a genius, darling.” she laughed. “Let’s go teach these bandits a lesson.”

They jump out of the carriage ready for the fight. 

They were both seasoned warriors at this point so taking out and scaring off the bandits was not a difficult task. Though, despite having known Liari for a while it still fascinated him how she wielded that great sword. With her being an elf, the thing was as tall as her and her slender frame made it all the more miraculous that she was very proficient with it. He had realized a long time ago that he liked strong women and she was a hell of a strong woman.

Once the fight was over she took a breath and stabbed her bloodied sword into the ground so she could lean on it. “Well that was fun but now I have blood on my clothes. What a waste of perfectly good fabric.”

“I know, how rude that they bleed when you cut them.” Alistair sheaths his sword. “Anything hurt?”

“All is well. Let’s get back to the city. I do believe we are both due for a bath now.” she winks at him.

He can’t help but blush. _What a woman._

It is a few hours before they finally return to the city. The sun had just begun to set. Arl Howe’s old estate was still under renovations to convert it to a Grey Warden Headquarters. As to stay out of the way they had already arranged to stay at an inn in the city.

The next morning as the two of them prepared for the day to begin she decided to bring up something as she brushed through her tangled black hair.

“Darling?” she called to him.

“Yes, my dear?” he called back.

“I’m going to go visit Wynne in the castle today to get Barkspawn back. You okay with that?” she faces him with a smile.

“Of course. Send the old girl my regards.” he nodded. It was a good thing that she was going to see Wynne today. Firstly because Liari saw her as something of a motherly figure, she’s probably missed talking to her.. Secondly, he had things to do today as well. _Sneaky_ things.

He didn’t wait more than a few minutes before leaving the inn and making his way to the alienage. He could feel some of the glares he was given but many still recognized him when Liari visited during the blight. Fun times those were. 

The first person to approach him was Shianni.

“Hey there human!” she greets cheerfully.

“Thank the Maker I ran into you.” Alistair lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

She gives him a strange look. “Something wrong? You look nervous.”

“Well… you could say that.” he rubs the back of his head awkwardly. “I was hoping you could lead me to where Liari’s father lives.”

Shianni’s eyebrows raise. “Why? Is she alright?” she asked quickly.

“What? No no no… she’s fine.” he waves his hands a little frantically. “Completely fine. Wonderful in fact. No worries.”

“Riiight.” she laughs. “So what do you need to talk to him for?”

“I’m just… I was going to…” he tried to find the right words as his cheeks burned. This is already going _swimmingly._

Shianni blinks and starts giggling. “Oooooh I think I know what’s going on here.” she turns and gestures him to follow. "Humans are so strange sometimes."

He does and within a minute they are standing at the front door. The alienage was certainly not very big.

“Good luck, lover boy.” she giggles as she leaves.

Alistair resists giving her a glare and instead focuses on the door. He was going to knock on it… now.

_Now._

“Oh by the Maker, why am I so nervous?” he takes a breath and quickly knocks on the door.

There’s silence for a long moment and just as he was thinking that no one was home the door finally opened. There stood the older elf, Cyrion. He was a little shorter than he was but still held an air of pride about him.

He stares at this human who appeared in his doorway for a moment as though trying to place him. “Ah! You’re Alistair aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes, sir. I was hoping to talk to you about something.” he stated, almost too quickly.

“Yes, of course.” he steps aside to let him in. “Where is my daughter? I never expected you to come by without her.” the door closes and he offers a seat at his small table. “I just made tea if you fancy a cup.”

“Thank you, you’re too kind.” he clears his throat. “Well, I actually came to talk to you about her.”

Cyrion sits across the table from him. “You wish to speak about her? Is there something wrong?”

“She is doing fine. She’s at the castle today. Everything is fine.” he explains again. “I had a question.”

Cyrion nods, a signal to keep going.

“I was…” he could feel his face start burning again. “I want permission to marry your daughter.” he blurts out.

The elf’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“I know this may sound odd but I dearly love her. I know we are both Wardens so it makes marriage a little… odd. But I have every intention of treating her with every ounce of respect and love that she deserves and-” 

Alistair was cut off by Cyrion waving his hands gently. “Marrying Liari… I believe that you love and respect her. I remember the way you looked at her.” he sighs. “Despite her being the Hero of Ferelden, I know that many still look down on her for being an elf. You must understand that there will probably be many who will not look upon this very well.”

He hadn’t thought about that then he shakes his head. “I don’t really care about that. I’m marrying her because I love her, not because she’s an elf.” 

Cyrion laughs gently. “I would hope so.” he sat in silent thought for a few very VERY long moments. “Alright. Be true to her. Keep to your word to always love and respect her.” there was a smile on the old elf’s face. “Welcome to the family, Alistair.”

Alistair took a few seconds to process what he had just said. “Th-thank you, sir. I will, I really will.” Now he couldn't wait for Liari to come home all he's wanted to do since the Blight ended was to make her his wife. And now he could.


End file.
